Snow est stupide!
by OnceUponDreamer
Summary: <html><head></head>Et s'il suffisait d'une Snow alcoolisée et d'un petit jeu de  Cap ou pas cap ?  pour tout chambouler ? Petit OS! [SwanQueen]</html>


**Salut les jeunes! **

**Bon après des mois et des mois d'absences, et une fanfiction où il manque un chapitre, je reviens... Pardonnez cette absence, j'ai eu une période qui ne fut pas de tout repos... Et quand on perd l'habitude d'écrire, on s'y remet difficilement... Je m'en excuse... Et pour me faire pardonner, je vous propose ce petit OS (avant de vous faire parvenir bientôt une nouvelle fanfiction... hihi)!**

**Once Upon A Time venant tout juste de recommencer, je me sens plus joyeuse que jamais de vous faire partager cela. Je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis concernant Regina et Emma, et cela ne risque pas d'arriver, surtout que Lana a avoué qu'elle était favorable au SwanQueen! *bonheur/chaleur***

**J'espère que ce petit OS sorti de mon esprit bizarre vous plaira. Soyez indulgents avec ma piète écriture! Et je vous remercie de votre attention si vous êtes arrivés sur cette page! Je vous kiffe avec mon coeur gros comme çaaaaa! **

**Rien ne m'appartient. (Mais un jour Regina sera mienne!)**

Snow est stupide.

Elle l'a toujours été. Tout ce qu'elle a pu engendrer est stupide. Et tout ce qui vient d'elle EST stupide. Mais là, elle dépasse les bornes. Clairement. Championne du monde de la Stupidité, toutes catégories confondues.

Madame nous a tous réunis au Granny's : Robin, Marian, Emma, Hook, David, Ruby, Tink, Belle et moi... Le but ? Évoquer la venue d'Elsa ainsi que les conséquences qui pouvaient découler de cette arrivée inopinée. Jusque là, tout allait bien. Mais lorsque David a voulu offrir un verre à tout le monde, la réunion s'est transformé en un capharnaüm, avec pour seul objectif, selon les dires de l'ambassadrice du Véritable Amour: « détendre l'atmosphère en se désinhibant ». Il faut dire qu'entre les tensions liant Robin, Marian et moi, Emma tentant de me défendre platement, Hook et ses manières de rustre mielleux et le duo Belle/Tink se chamaillant à mon sujet, détendre l'atmosphère aurait pu sembler être une bonne idée. Je dis bien « aurait pu »... Parce qu'on « aurait pu » se contenter d'un simple apéritif... Mais cette ambiance bon enfant n'était pas du goût de tout le monde puisque Snow, sans doute chauffée par ses quelques verres de cidre, a commencé à lancer ce fameux: « Cap ou pas cap ? ».

Une vraie gamine.

J'entends encore sa voix aiguë et niaise prononcer ce « Cap, tu agis, pas cap, tu bois. ». Le pire est que personne n'a eu la moindre objection. J'ai bien vu Emma esquisser une mimique de gêne profonde, mais elle n'a rien dit, enfin, elle n'a rien pu dire plus exactement, Hook ne lui ayant pas vraiment laissé le choix en collant incessamment ses lèvres aux siennes avec une une cadence que je qualifierai de presque obsessionnelle.

Donc voilà le tableau... A cause des enfantillages de Snow, notre timide Tink est complètement saoule, Belle est en sous-vêtements en train de chanter l'hymne américain, Ruby et Hook ont échangé leurs tenues, David n'a plus un cheveu sur la tête, Marian a vomi trois fois après avoir été forcé de manger un mélange de piments, de fruits et de sauce mayonnaise et Robin, en parfait roi des voleurs, s'est vu obligé d'aller piquer dans la caisse des commerces avoisinants. Seules Emma et moi n'avons pas eu subir les idioties de ce ramassis d'alcoolisés. La jeune Sauveuse semble complètement déconcertée et sa moue, je dois bien l'avouer, est plus qu'adorable. Elle me fait tellement penser à Henry à cet instant précis... Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Soudain, Tink accroche le col de ma veste et crie :

- Tu...tu tiens bien l'alcoul toiii... Reuginea, pour...pourquoi t'es pas deuchirée... ?!

- C'est à force de se saouler dans sa maison, triste et seule...

La remarque de Marian me blesse mais je ne laisse rien paraître, n'esquissant même pas un geste.

- Franchement, elle aurait mieux fait de s'étouffer avec les piments, celle-là...

La voix d'Emma n'est qu'un murmure dans le brouhaha assourdissant, pourtant je l'ai clairement entendu. Je la regarde, stupéfaite. Ma meilleure ennemie vient-elle réellement de souhaiter que Marian s'étrangle? Cette dernière semble aussi l'avoir entendu puisqu'elle se lève d'un bond, toisant Emma d'un air sombre et meurtrier:

- Je te demande pardon ? Je te rappelle, ma très chère Sauveuse, que cette femme est la pire ennemie de ta mère...

- La Regina que tu connais, moi, je ne la connais pas.

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu l'as vu aussi bien que moi !

- Non, non, non, je l'ai « aperçue » plus exactement, et à vrai dire, je m'en fiche ! La Regina que je connais a élevé mon fils, elle s'en est très bien occupée, elle fait beaucoup d'effort pour être meilleure...

- Oh mon Dieu! Ayez pitié de l'Evil Queen... Nianianianiania... T'es amoureuse ou quoi?

- Neu parle...paaaas ceumme ça à... ma fiammme...

- Hook, la ferme ! Te mêle pas de ça...

- Tu sais quel est ton problème Emma?

- Vas-y, dis-moi Marian, toi qui es TELLEMENT droite dans tes bottes...

- Plus je te côtoie, plus je me dis qu'heureusement tu es magicienne, cela te permet de servir à quelque chose, parce que d'un point de vue intellectuel, ça sonne creux...

- Neuu...

- TAIS-TOI HOOK ! Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas cette remarque à ton cher mari? Parce que lui non plus n'a rien dans la cervelle... Par contre au niveau du pantalon...

- De quoi tu parles?

- DU FAIT QU'IL AIT BAISE REGINA EN TON ASBENCE!

Le silence tombe lourdement. Comme un verre fracassé contre une paroi de marbre. Marian et Emma se toisent avec haine. Aucune ne semble vouloir baisser les yeux. Je savais Emma fière, j'ignorais que l'alcool pouvait la rendre si hargneuse. Soudain, le regard de Marian s'illumine. Elle boit cul-sec son verre de rhum et regarde Emma avec un petit sourire vicieux qui n'augure rien de bon.

- Je te lance un défi ma très chère Sauveuse. Toi qui as l'air d'apprécier particulièrement ta petite Reine de malheur...

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Regina est...

- Tsss, laisse-moi finir... Tu vas embrasser Regina... et sur la bouche ! Cap ou pas Cap ?

Je manque de suffoquer. Chaque œil présent dans cette pièce menace de sortir de son orbite. Elle est devenue folle ou quoi ? Pour autant, je ne souhaite pas intervenir. Je me tiens à distance de leur conflit depuis le début, ne souhaitant pas envenimer la situation. Je dois bien avouer que je suis touchée par la défense d'Emma, même si la forme n'y est clairement pas. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne tiens pas à m'en prendre à Marian afin ne pas blesser Robin, bien que celui-ci ne réalise pas clairement la situation vu son taux d'alcoolémie. Le défi est indécent, grossier, et j'entends avec soulagement Hook servir un verre à sa bien-aimée.

- Bouaa... Amoureuh...

Je lance un coup d'oeil à Emma qui semble avoir oublié la présence de son amant. Elle dévisage Marian avec une violence que je lui ai rarement vu puis me regarde, avec une lueur de défi.

Elle ne va tout de même pas oser...

Elle se lève, se dirige vers moi et avant même que mon cerveau ne puisse réagir, je sens ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Si, elle a osé...

Bien que la prise fut plus que brutale, le contact est plus affectueux que je ne l'aurai pensé. Et qu'il ne devrait l'être... Ses lèvres, réellement tendres, ont un léger parfum de cidre mêlé à de la cannelle. Et le plus inconcevable se produit : après quelques secondes de choc, je me surprends à apprécier la sensation. Quelque chose explose en moi, un sentiment que je ne comprends pas du tout. Je sens une douce chaleur au creux de mes entrailles, qui m'imprègne comme une vague de soleil sur une peau glacée. Je suis complètement perdue. J'ignore combien de temps cela dure... Mais quand cela cesse, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine frustration. Elle se recule doucement et me fixe. Ses yeux dans les miens. Elle semble foncièrement choquée. Ses pupilles brûlantes finissent par détailler avec un peu trop de précision ma bouche. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure. C'est sexy. Très sexy. TROP sexy. Un désir inattendu émane de nos regards. Seule la voix ivre de Tink nous ramène à la réalité.

- CAAAAAAAAAAAP !

Je m'éloigne abruptement. Tout le monde nous contemple, l'air hagard. Hook dévisage sa compagne, abasourdi. Son taux d'alcool semble avoir chuté prodigieusement. Emma et moi sommes complètement figées. Je n'arrive plus à penser, ni à bouger. Que vient-il de se passer ? L'ensemble des protagonistes nous observe, sidérés, anticipant une quelconque action de notre part. Seules deux personnes ne semblent pas vraiment décontenancées: Tink, avachie sur son siège, rigole grassement. Et Snow... Elle nous regarde, une lueur curieuse dans son regard. L'alcool lui va définitivement très mal.

- C'est la première fois que vous faites cela toutes les deux ? Wow, vous seriez vraiment belles ensemble...

David, à ses côtés, rougit furieusement et la fixe comme si elle avait une maladie contagieuse, dangereuse et irréversible. Tout cela devient surréaliste... Je vais me réveiller, ce n'est pas possible... Je me lève d'un coup, prend mon sac et me dirige vers la sortie, dans un silence terrifiant.

Snow est stupide.

Dehors, je tremble. De froid, de chaleur, je ne sais plus. Je passe inconsciemment ma langue sur mes lèvres et ressens de nouveau le goût d'Emma. Emma. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais soudainement, je trouve son prénom très joli.

- Regina ?

Elle m'a suivi. Cela devient une habitude très agaçante. Je la regarde, mais ne la vois plus de la même façon. Ses yeux ne m'ont jamais semblé aussi clairs. Son visage ne m'est jamais apparu aussi attirant. Et lorsque je pose mes yeux sur son corps parfait et qu'un nœud se forme dans mon ventre, je comprends qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave. De très grave. Elle s'approche de moi, sans rien dire, me fixant intensément. Elle ouvre la bouche mais se ravise. Elle ne comprend pas plus que moi. Ses traits sont le reflet d'un tiraillement interne: continuer ou s'enfuir. Quand elle parle, je comprends qu'elle a fait son choix.

- Tu as... hum... de très... hum... enfin... tes lèvres sont... hum... géniales...

Elle a le don pour dire des choses absolument étranges dans les situations les plus inconfortables. Son air embarrassé me fait fondre...

Merde.

Snow est définitivement stupide.

**En espérant que cela vous ait plu! **

**Je vous fais de gros bisous! Mwah! **


End file.
